


Learning to Collaborate

by Filthmonger



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Bickering, Breast Envy, Cowgirl Position, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Good for them, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, Meta, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, Rough Oral Sex, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsunderes, glitching, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: It's no secret that Yuri and Natsuki don't get along. But when a shocking scandal involving Anon pulls them together, the truth of their rivalry finally comes to the forefront! Can Anon resolve this and keep his own feet out of the fire?
Relationships: Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club), Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Learning to Collaborate

“Well, I guess I’ll be off, then.” Natsuki idly kicked at the pavement. All the warmth and bubbly energy she’d had while baking vanished in an instant; her shoulders drooped, and her eyes fell. Even the voluminous pink frills of her skirt seemed to lose their bounce. She chewed a thin lip as if mulling over saying something else but instead turned away.

“Thanks for all the help and everything,” She said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait.” Anon grabbed her wrist. “What you said before, about not always having this chance…”

Natsuki looked up at him, pastel pink eyes big and hopeful. Anon stumbled over his thoughts; god, fuck, she was too cute. No, she didn’t like that word, right? Even though she kept her short hair in those tiny pigtails with red ribbons. Even though he could see a pair of adorable fangs every time she smiled. How could Anon not call her cute or sweet when he’d just been helping her bake cupcakes with little cat faces on them?

“It doesn’t have to be that way at all,” He continued, “I had fun today. You showed me how fun baking can be like you wanted.”

A smile tugged at Natsuki’s lips, and a flush of red lit up her cheeks.

“But, aside from that…” Anon broke eye-contact, his heart pounding in his chest. Why was this so hard to say? “You can come over any time, okay? If you want to read manga, or go about somewhere, just come around when you want.”

Natsuki gripped the front of her top. “Um… do you really mean that?”

She looked so small. Not just because of her stature, though she didn’t even reach Anon’s shoulder. Her height didn’t usually make her any less scrappy or vicious. No, this was the first time he’d seen Natsuki so vulnerable. So fragile and delicate, despite how hard she tried to mask her expression.

Anon scratched the back of his neck, reaching for the right words. “I want to spend more time with you. If that’s okay.”

“Anon…” Natsuki said, “Jeez, I thought you only cared about getting this done.”

She looked away, more upset than Anon expected. Had he said something wrong? Wasn’t that what she wanted to hear?

“I’m sorry I had to leave so early!” Natsuki said quickly. Her voice cracked, on the verge of tears, like he’d just scolded her for breaking a window. “I-I didn’t want to!”

“Hey,” Anon put a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder. Stiffening, Natsuki glanced up at him, and Anon offered her his warmest smile. She let out a long, shaky breath, doubt and determination flashing across her face.

“I…” Another breath, her shoulders straightening as she steeled herself. “I feel the same way as you.”

Anon opened his mouth to answer, instead gasping as Natsuki stepped closer. Close enough for him to smell the lingering flour and icing sugar, mixed with her own cinnamon-sweet warmth. Close enough for her to clutch at his shirt and pull herself against him. Close enough for her nervous, quick breaths to brush over his neck and collar. This was too fast. Too sudden. Anon didn’t know if he should stop her; if he should slow them both down.

His hands found her waist. Natsuki looked up at him, hesitating as she read his expression, her lips parted and her cheeks burning. Burning as hot and as bright as Anon’s own.

“I’ve felt it for a while now,” She breathed, and pushed onto her tiptoes.

***

“Thank you very much for having me today.” Yuri smiled, shyly brushing a few strands of long purple hair out of her face.

“No problem, I’m glad I was able to help,” Anon said, “Just let me know if there’s anything else you need me to bring tomorrow.”

“I will.” She hovered by the little wooden gate, halfway between ushering him through and blocking it completely. Anon briefly considered squeezing past, but… The afternoon sun lit up her pale skin until it was as bright as marble. One slender hand curled around a lock of hair while the other fidgeted with the hem of her cream sweater. Anon knew she wanted to ask him something – and he wanted her to ask it – but her hesitation won out.

“Well, then.” Yuri looked at the ground. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait.” Anon put his hand on her arm before he even thought to stop himself. “About today…”

She looked up sharply, face etched with surprise and hope, lips parted in a silent gasp. The little sparkle in her eyes stopped Anon dead, shoving his last coherent thought out of his head. God, she was so beautiful…

“It’s fine that we didn’t have as much time as we wanted,” He said, “because we can do this again. Whenever you want, you can come over. O-or we can go somewhere, or-”

Anon scratched the back of his neck. “Ah, I forgot you don’t like going out much…”

Yuri chuckled behind her hand, a little flush of pink on her cheeks.

“You know what I’m trying to say.” He finished, internally screaming at himself for being so awkward. Dammit, now what would she think of him?

“You’re very thoughtful, Anon.” She said.

Yuri hesitated, mulling something over, and stepped toward him. A waft of lavender and summer days brushed past Anon, his heart fluttering. Her hand found his, elegant fingers squeezing tight, her breath catching. Anon glanced down as his cheeks burned, and when he looked up, he found himself staring right into her pretty purple eyes. The lavender smell smothered him. Anon’s mind spun out of control, trying to think things through. Was this happening? Could he let it happen? Yuri was his friend he couldn’t risk…!

Her forehead pressed against his. Their fingers interlocked as she held his hand to her chest.

“I kind of like that about you…” Yuri whispered.

***

“You coming, Sayori?” Anon called as he shouldered his backpack.

“Well, actually…” Sayori said, her hands clasped behind her back.

That was new. A short while ago and he might’ve been glad to be able to walk home after a long day of school without her eagerly bouncing beside him. Anon shoved his concerns to the back of his mind; things hadn’t been _that_ bad for a while. He leant against the classroom door and cocked a curious eyebrow.

“I was actually going to stay behind today and help Monika with something. It’s not club related, but I figured she could use a hand!” Sayori beamed as bright as her strawberry blonde bob. “Well, I hope she does. Really, I just don’t want her feeling all alone.”

“She did leave the club earlier than usual,” Anon admitted. “Normally she’s the last out.”

“She’s been a little all over the place lately. Some days she’s her usual smiling self, but others she barely talks to me outside of Literature Club!”

“Hmm. You don’t think she might be…?” He trailed off.

“No, I don’t think it’s anything like- l-like that.” Sayori hesitated before her smile came back in full force. “I think she’s just feeling a bit left out, with how much time you’ve been spending with the other girls.”

Anon coughed, turning away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” She teased. Though, Anon couldn’t help but note a curious undertone to her voice. “Monika won’t say it, but she’s the kind of person who likes a lot of attention on her. That’s why she’s the club president! Don’t worry about her, though. You go on ahead, and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Well, if you’re sure. But, remember, if either of you needs to talk about anything, I’m here for you.”

“Come on, it’s not like I don’t know where to find you,” She giggled, “Thanks, Anon. I’ll see you later!”

And with that, Sayori turned on her heel and sprinted down the corridor, almost skidding around a corner. Anon rolled his eyes; she was going to get seriously hurt someday. But that’s what she had him for, right? Always there to pick up after her messes.

He shouldered his rucksack and trekked down to the school gates. He had to give Sayori some credit; she always knew how to put a smile on his face. Doubly impressive, given her- what she was going through. Anon sighed; god, knowing what happened behind her smile still hurt sometimes. And yet, she still smiled, day in and day out, just to keep everyone at Literature Club smiling too.

Though, Natsuki and Yuri definitely weren’t smiling when Anon met them at the front gate.

The two of them stood, a full six inches difference in height, their low conversation going silent as he approached. Their combined glowers bored into his skin, chilling his blood and bringing a lump to his throat. Anon swallowed; this couldn’t be good.

“Hey, girls!” He called out and waved. “Something up?”

“It’s nothing,” Natsuki said flatly.

“We just thought that it might be nice if we walked you home,” Yuri added, her voice strained.

“Oh. Well, um…” Anon scratched the back of his neck, feeling a cold sweat beading on his forehead. He glanced between them, unsure which scared him more. “I was kind of hoping for a quiet night.”

“ _We insist._ ”

Yuri. Yuri definitely scared him more. Visions of her many exotic – and sharp – knives flashed through Anon’s mind.

“Well,” He cleared his throat, “Lead the way?”

He stepped forward, almost bumping into them as they continued to glower. The girls shared a vicious look with one another, huffed, and marched their way down the road. Anon hurried after them as his heartbeat leapt with every heavy step. Try as he might strike up a conversation, the best he could get out of either of them was a thin-lipped pout or a withering stare.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Anon mumbled.

They only stopped in front of his house, staring like judgemental statues as he hurried unlocked the door. Anon welcomed them inside only for them to barge past, flinching as they bumped into one another. The door closing behind him sounded like a coffin slamming shut. He dropped his bag in the kitchen, as he always did, whistling to try and calm his mounting nerves. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the girls hanging out in the cramped living room. Well, hanging out was the wrong word; they watched him with hawkish eyes that threatened to flay him alive.

Anon squeezed past them, licking his lips and trying to think of an ice-breaker. “So…”

“Well? Aren’t you going to explain what’s going on?” Natsuki snapped.

“I don’t know-”

“You know exactly what I mean! I want to know what the hell is going on between _you_ and _her!_ ”

“Me?!” Yuri exclaimed. “You’re the one who’s intruding on things!”

Natsuki glared at her. “Oh, sure, I’m the hussie, even though he kissed me first!”

“Kissed? He would never-!” Yuri whirled to face Anon, purple eyes harder than diamond. “You’ve kissed her?”

Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ Anon stepped away from them, bumping into the back of the white, modern sofa. This was every kind of bad. Dammit, he knew he should’ve gone after just Monika! She seemed like the least amount of trouble from the start. But, then again, gorgeous shrinking violet and cute tsundere baker. And happy-go-lucky best friend, and… things might’ve spiralled a little bit out of control. He hadn’t even tried to kiss them! It wasn’t Anon’s fault they all fell madly in love with him when he just wanted to do his best for them!

He glanced between the two girls. Tears budded in the corners of Natsuki’s eyes, her tiny fists curled into white-knuckled balls. Yuri glared at him with a cold fury that could’ve shattered glass. Anon ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and silently prayed that he could make the right choices.

“Yes, I’ve been spending time with both of you,” He said, “A lot of time. And I really enjoyed it – enjoyed being with either of you. Both of you! I like that we got to know each other and that we… that I could help you both. You do mean a lot to me. As friends. And, well, yeah, okay, both of you kissed me, so…”

Both sets of angry eyes glared harder. Wrong choice, wrong choice!

“I didn’t want to hurt you! If I’d turned either of you down, I- It’s not like we were a thing at either of those points anyway, and…” He wisely shut up and sighed. “It’s true. I fucked up; big time! And it’d be totally okay if neither of you ever wanted to talk to me ever again. I deserve that. But I never wanted to play around with your hearts. I just wanted to spend time with you both, and to help you through what each of you is dealing with.”

Natsuki crossed her arms and pouted down at the floor, her cheeks the same pastel pink as her hair. Yuri’s hand went to her sleeve- no, her forearm. Where all the marks were. Their tempers still simmered – god, the venom in those glares – but they hadn’t killed Anon. Not yet. He let his shoulders relax and took a tentative step forwards.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I cared about you both. You both mean a lot to me, more than anyone else. That’s why I didn’t turn either of you down when you, um… you know? God, that made the club awkward though, huh?” He chuckled.

“You think I’m awkward?” Natsuki growled, her voice cracking as her fists trembled.

“Not surprising. He’d probably have to stoop down just to k-kiss…” Yuri bit back the last word.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Girls, please, let’s not-” Anon started.

“Oh, it doesn’t mean anything.” Yuri mumbled, “Except that I don’t think Anon would bother with half-measures. I’d be surprised if he even saw you as anything more than an annoying little sister.”

Natsuki gaped for a few seconds. “What did you call me?”

“Did I hit a nerve? Were you hoping ‘Big Brother’ would notice you like in one of those dirty stories you keep tucked away in that box of yours?”

“You’re one to talk, I know what’s in _your_ books! The ones with all ‘supple curves’ and stuff? Besides, the only reason he even looks at you is because you wear shirts that are too small.”

“It’s not my fault if he prefers his women _mature!_ ” Yuri snapped, “Instead of looking like a, a… pathetic child!”

“Ch-child?” Natsuki stumbled back.

Yuri thrust her chest out. “You’re not even petite. Maybe he didn’t do more with you because he isn’t some disgusting lolicon!”

Anon gaped at her, mind whirling. Holy shit! Yuri and Natsuki never met eye-to-eye, but to go that low…! Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Not just an ‘oops they’re mad at me’ wrong; it almost felt fundamental. Like something had changed in the two of them. He turned to Natsuki, his heart plummeting through his stomach as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She glanced at him and hurriedly wiped her eyes, turning back to Yuri with renewed anger.

“He kissed me, didn’t he?” She snarled, “Maybe because he doesn’t give a shit about fat, elitist cows? I bet he never even liked any of your stupid poems!”

“H-how dare you!” Yuri stammered.

“No one likes them, they’re flowery and wordy and make no sense! Yeah, you’ve got big boobs, but that’s the only likeable thing about you! Big boobs and a pretty face and, and…” Natsuki shook her head. “And you pretend to be so smart! But are you really that smart if you can only write poems no one understands?”

“They’re... they’re art!” Yuri screamed. “Unlike all of your idiotic-”

“Don’t you dare say it!”

“ _Manga isn’t literature!_ ”

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_ Why do you have to try to force everyone to like what you like?”

“You’re the one constantly trying to force it on us!”

“I just want to share it with my friends,” Natsuki shouted, stamping her foot. “With! You!”

“M-me?” Yuri froze, the wind knocked from her sails. “Why would you…?”

“Maybe you wouldn’t need to ask that if you tried it for once, instead of being so difficult!”

“ _I’m_ the difficult one? You’re the one who keeps pushing everyone away with your arrogance! Maybe if you actually listened to my criticism sometimes…”

Anon got the distinct feeling this argument was no longer about him. He’d always figured the ‘manga argument’ wasn’t really about the merits of the medium anyway, and, going by how passionately Natsuki screamed, she knew it too. While he could’ve sat back and let them blow off some steam, the only thing Anon could think of worse than them killing him was them killing each other.

Oh, shit. He’d caught it bad, huh?

Natsuki stamped her foot again, her face red as she clearly held back some choice profanity. Opposite her, Yuri curled her hands into white-knuckled fists, threatening to tear apart the sleeve of her uniform jacket. Anon blinked; for a moment, he swore everything turned darker. Like the world… glitched? A flash of something. Something scarlet.

He lunged forward. “Stop it!”

The two of them froze, staring first at Anon and then down to where he held their hands. Anon took a deep breath and slowly curled his fingers around theirs, squeezing softly. Yuri’s breath caught, her cheeks flushing pink, her thumb hesitantly brushing against his. Natsuki just blinked.

“I don’t want to see you fighting,” Anon said, “Ever, okay? I don’t ever want to see you go at each other’s throats like that! If you’re going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me! Just don’t hate one another. I don’t want to ruin your friendship.”

He took a deep breath and squeezed tighter. Natsuki squeaked, her whole face lighting up, her delicate little hand vanishing in Anon’s.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop either of you. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I’m sorry we’re even at this point! The truth is…” Fuck, what was he doing? “Like I said, I care about you both so, so much. I never meant to hurt either of you, but I fucked up, and that’s where we are now. And… and if you’re going to make me choose between you, I don’t think I’d be able to make that choice. No, I know I couldn’t! Because…”

Anon braced himself for the stupidest decision of his life. “Because I love you!”

He closed his eyes and waited for the screaming. For the howls of anger and hatred and ‘how could you?!’s. For everything he knew he deserved from them both. But it never came. The whole house settled into a tense silence, with nothing but the girls’ hands to tell Anon anything. He carefully opened one eye, only to find them both staring at him in shock.

“Y-you...?” Yuri breathed.

“Love…?” Natsuki asked.

Well, he’d dug his grave this deep already. Anon relaxed his shoulders and exhaled. “Yeah. Yeah, I love you. Both of you. I know that’s not the answer either of you wanted to hear, but that’s how I feel. And, I dunno, maybe we could try something. Something stupid. But only if you’re okay with that! And if you’re not, then… then that’s fine too! Just as long as you’re both happy.”

He shuffled awkwardly. “Well, if not happy, then I guess just angry at me.”

Anon looked between the two of them, still fully expecting to be beaten to a bloody pulp. The girls looked down at the floor; Yuri trembling, hiding her mouth behind her free hand, and Natsuki chewing her lip as she pointedly refused to make eye-contact. Anon gave them both another tentative squeeze.

“Um…” Natsuki mumbled. She stopped, still staring downward, and slowly pulled her hand from Anon’s. His stomach dropped for a brief moment, before she took hold of him again, nestling his hand in both of hers.

“Did you really mean that?” She asked. “About how you feel?”

“Every word of it,” Anon replied.

Her grip tightened as a shaky breath left her. Trembling, Natsuki pulled his hand closer, holding it against her chest. Her lips flickered in and out of a crooked smile as she stared at the floor, blushing profusely.

“What about you?” Anon asked her.

Natsuki squeaked before turning away, flustered. “I-I thought that was already obvious, idiot! I… Ugh, don’t make me say it in front of her, it’s too embarrassing.”

Holding back a small chuckle, Anon turned. “Yuri?”

She glanced up at him without saying a word. Yuri curled her free hand in front of her mouth as if mimicking a thoughtful statue. Her other thumb brushed over his. And, very slowly, she moved her grip, interlocking her fingers with Anon’s. She squeezed tight, just as she’d done outside her house. Anon squeezed back. Yuri graced him with a soft smile and nodded once.

Anon breathed a sigh of relief. That was the hard part over, right? Now he had to figure out what the hell happened next. No, they all did; this wasn’t just about him anymore. So, no, the hard part wasn’t over.

“How do we…?” He asked them.

“Well, obviously, you can’t date both of us,” Natsuki said flatly.

“A-actually, there’s nothing that really says he can’t. It’s just public perception.” Yuri fidgeted with her shirt collar, occasionally looking down at their hands and smiling again. “Though it will probably make Literature Club difficult. I don’t know if Monika will approve.”

Anon shivered, though he didn’t know why. Someone must’ve stepped on his grave or something.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” He said, “If you really wanted to, we could just go and forget all this ever happened. Or we could try something new. Something kind of stupid, probably, but, if we’re all willing to make it work…”

Natsuki made a disgruntled noise. “Do I really have to share you with the shrinking violet?”

“Well, you could leave if you want. But if you do…” Anon pulled away from Yuri, flashing her a quick smile he hoped was reassuring, before turning back to Natsuki. “Then I won’t get to do this again.

She opened her mouth to answer, instead gasping as he stepped closer. Anon remembered the flour and icing and cinnamon sweetness from before, only this time it was him pushing toward her. Him cupping her chin softly as he leant down. Natsuki froze, her eyes wide, her breath caught as he gently pressed his lips to hers. They hung there for a second, almost chaste before she flung her arms around him and pulled him deeper. Her hands ran through his hair. Tears budded in her eyes as she kissed him. Anon’s hands found her waist again, holding Natsuki in place as her soft moan floated in his ears. His heart fluttered.

They hesitantly pulled apart, leaving Natsuki on her tiptoes, her mouth half-open and her breath ragged.

“Fine!” She said, snapping back to her usual adorable grumpiness. “I’m okay if she’s okay.”

Anon turned back to Yuri, his stomach tying itself in knots. Bold move, provoking the one with the weapons. But she just stood there with her hands clasped in front of her chest. Eyes wide in shock and something… else. Confusion, perhaps? It didn’t look like anger, Anon thought, thoroughly relieved.

He scratched the back of his neck and walked toward her. “Yuri…”

She moved in a blur. Anon’s back slammed against the wall, his wrists pinned above his head by elegant fingers. His heart leapt as Yuri pressed into him; shit, shit, shit! But the end didn’t come. What he got instead was her lips crushing against his own, her tongue pushing past and forcing him into passionate submission. Her grip tightened as her body ground on his. A low growl hummed through her. By the time the shock wore off, Yuri was already pulling back, trembling and eying him up with an embarrassed hunger.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so forward,” Yuri said quickly, though she didn’t let go of his wrists.

“Whoa!” Natsuki stared, mouth open, somehow more flustered than when Anon kissed her. “I didn’t take you for that kind of girl!”

“I’m going to take that to mean you’re okay with this?” Anon hazarded.

“I…” Yuri looked away. “I think we could definitely experiment a little more. I-if you both wanted to.”

If that was her idea of experimenting, Anon would let her run tests all day. Her warm body against his, trapping him against the wall. Her firm, commanding grip. And her, um… ‘back problems’ squishing against him, along with her thigh buried between his legs. Putting pressure on-

Oh, shit.

Going by how Yuri’s cheeks reddened, she realised the same thing. Anon gulped, a hundred different apologies fighting to get to the tip of his tongue. “I, uh-”

“A-anon,” She asked timidly, “Is that, um…?”

“Huh? What’s going on?” Natsuki looked between them, the realisation hitting. “Wait, did he seriously just- Anon!”

“I can’t help it!” Anon exclaimed.

Yuri leapt back and covered her mouth with her hand, making a small, high-pitched noise. With his hands free, Anon jumped to cover the blatant bulge in his trousers. Stupid off-the-rack uniform… 

“I didn’t realise you were thinking that way.” Yuri stammered, an embarrassed smile peeking past her hand.

“I swear, I wasn’t trying to,” Anon said quickly.

“Ugh.” Natsuki folded her arms and huffed. “Of course he was going to get like _that._ How could he not with a gorgeous girl pressed against him?”

Yuri shyly brushed her hair out of her face. “You think I’m gorgeous?”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” Natsuki stammered. She turned away and pouted as Yuri giggled.

Anon dragged a hand down his face as if it could wipe away the shame. At least now he knew things couldn’t get more embarrassing. Just endure the awkward silence for a bit, and then maybe the three of them could work something out. He slumped against the wall and tried to get his mind out of the gutter. Away from the memory of Yuri shoving him there, her hot breath on his neck, her fingers digging into his- dammit. Natsuki, think about Natsuki! Think about her being cute and happy. About the way she pouted when she didn’t get her way. How small and vulnerable she felt in his hands as she leant up to kiss him…

_Son of a bitch!_

Trying to subtly adjust himself, Anon stood and cleared his throat. “So, uh…”

“Anon,” Yuri asked quietly. “Have you ever… thought about us?”

“I mean, yeah? All the time. I think about you both a lot-” Anon stopped as both girls’ faces grew redder and redder. “W-wait, I didn’t mean like that!”

“So, you haven’t thought about what Yuri just did?” Natsuki asked, taking a step forwards.

“You’ve never w-wanted to run your hands through Natsuki’s hair?” Yuri asked as she sidled closer.

Anon gulped. “Girls, what’re you up to?”

“You want this to work, don’t you?” Natsuki asked, “Whatever this is. That means you have to start being honest with us, right?”

“About everything,” Yuri added, close enough for her breath to tickle Anon’s neck. Her hand crept up Anon’s thigh, setting his heart thumping in his ears. “Could you please tell us if you’ve ever thought about us…”

Natsuki shoved him against the wall. “ _Either_ of us.”

“O-or both.” Yuri trembled slightly. “Whilst you…”

Her thumb brushed along the bulge in his trousers. Anon froze while his head tried, and spectacularly failed, to comprehend what was happening. Yuri’s ragged breathing filled his ear as if she were barely holding back from something terrible. Natsuki’s timid hands walked their way up his body, hesitating just before his crotch. One petite frame to keep him trapped while the other, curvier body smothered his side.

“It’s so hard,” Yuri traced his cock through the fabric, sending a shiver through him.

“Only because he was thinking about you,” Natsuki said. Her breath caught as she palmed his groin. “Jeez, it’s warm too. I-I didn’t think it’d feel like this.”

“Don’t you think we’re –ah!– going a little fast?” Anon said, large parts of him telling him to shut the fuck up.

“Oh, now you’re getting second thoughts?” She rolled her eyes. “Well, too bad! I-I’m not going to give you up, even if I have to share you, and it’s about time I get what I want!”

Smacking Yuri’s hand away, Natsuki furiously set about undoing Anon’s trousers. Any protest he might’ve had went silent as a tongue dragged up his neck. As Yuri nibbled his ear.

“I’ve thought about you every night,” She breathed.

Anon didn’t have time to give her a disbelieving stare, as Natsuki hooked her fingers around his waistband and yanked everything down. She let out a triumphant cry. And then a strangled squeak and a small whine when her eyes fell on his rock-hard cock as it bobbed in front of him.

“O-oh,” Natsuki said, “Oh my god. It’s, um… really, really hard.”

Yuri made a similar squeaking noise. “I did that?”

“It looks kinda gross,” Natsuki tapped the head and retreated as it twitched. “Ah! Is it leaking?”

“You’re, um, a bit bigger than I expected.”

“It’s not that big,” Anon admitted.

“I still worry it might be too much for little Natsuki,” Yuri giggled behind her hand.

Natsuki puffed out her cheeks. She reached out and grabbed Anon’s cock, making him wince a little at her firm grip. “See? It’s not that- Oh. I-I mean…”

Anon shivered, his hips pushing into her hand. Natsuki froze, her eyes glued onto his cock, staring as he rutted against her fingers. She finally broke away, looking up at him as if silently asking for something: a command, or some guidance. Anon just jerked his head downward. Pouting, Natsuki dropped to the floor, coming up at eye-level with his twitching shaft staring in embarrassed awe. Yuri followed soon after, hands curled up on her lap.

“It’s really Anon’s cock,” She breathed. Reaching out, Yuri squeaked as it twitched.

“So, uh, what do we do?” Natsuki mumbled.

Yuri cocked her head. “You don’t know? I would’ve thought, with all the pictures…”

“I don’t read anything like that!” Natsuki pouted. “I… I always get too embarrassed and close the books, okay?”

“So you do have some in that box?”

“Shut up! What do _your_ books have to say about it, huh? Can you even tell what’s going on through all those metaphors?”

“Ah, I-” Yuri shrank back, glancing up at Anon’s cock. “I-I guess we could try something like this…”

She pushed her hair back, and hesitantly ran her tongue along the underside. Anon hissed, tensing at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Yuri’s shy smile grew. Kissing her way up and down his cock, Yuri sent small, teasing bursts through his sensitive skin. Flickers of tongue tickled him, long strokes sending shivers up his spine. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as she worked. Gentle and sweet, a far cry from her kiss, her hands tightening ever-so-slightly on his thighs. Anon groaned, running a hand through her hair, leaving a few messy strands lying across her face. A swirl around his tip made his knees buckle. An embarrassed giggle set his heart leaping. He could barely look away as Yuri worshipped his cock, somehow still so elegant despite the cock pressed against her cheek.

He looked down and found Natsuki staring, mouth slightly agape, just as mesmerised as him.

Yuri noticed it too; she pulled away, hiding her face with her hand as she flushed red. “What? What’re you looking at?”

“I-I wasn’t-!” Natsuki huffed and shoved herself beside Yuri. “Move over, let me show you how it’s done.”

Taking a deep breath, she attacked his cock with her mouth; licks and sloppy kisses along the underside while her hands stroked the base. Looking up at him with a kind of grumpy determination, Natsuki kept her eyes locked with Anon’s as she tried to fit his cock into her mouth. He hissed at the scrape of teeth. For a moment Anon worried he might choke her if she tried too hard, but Natsuki persisted, bobbing her head down as far as her lips would go. Which, admittedly, wasn’t all that far. But still, the warm wetness enveloping his tip, mixed with her eager – albeit clumsy – tongue proved enough to keep dragging him towards the edge. To keep the pleasure simmering at his base.

Although he had to admit, the furrowed brow was more adorably angry than erotic.

Yuri sidled closer, watching with rapt attention. Her hand slowly crept up Natsuki’s back, resting on a tiny shoulder as the petite girl took another inch into her mouth. Looking between the two of them, Yuri’s lips slowly curled into a smile. A cruel, mischievous smile.

She grabbed a handful of pastel pink hair. Natsuki let out a muffled squeak before Yuri forced her further down Anon’s cock. Her hands held onto his thighs, her eyes shut as she gagged on the cock in her mouth. Yuri pulled her back for a moment before slamming her back down, over and over, filling the room with harsh gulps.

Anon gasped. “F-fuck, Yuri!”

“She was taking too long,” Yuri said, forcefully bobbing Natsuki’s head. “Doesn’t that feel so much better?”

He would’ve been lying if he said it didn’t feel fantastic; hot and tight, saliva dripping down his cock and over Natsuki’s chin. Her tongue grinding along the underside. The little squeaks and frustrated grunts as Yuri tightened her grip. And the sight of one gorgeous girl making another suck him off, using her like she was a living onahole… 

Natsuki squealed, smacking Anon’s thigh. Finally, Yuri relented and pulled her away.

“You bitch!” Natsuki hacked and coughed.

“Was it too much for you?” Yuri giggled sadistically, trailing a hand over Natsuki’s lap. “Or maybe you’re just embarrassed by how much you enjoyed it?”

“I don’t know what you’re- hah!” She closed her eyes and bit her lip as Yuri’s hand found its way under her skirt.

Yuri chuckled. “What is it they say in all your manga? Your body can’t lie to me?”

“Wait, Natsuki, you actually enjoyed that?” Anon asked.

“No! That was just… f-from the kiss. And from before.” She turned and shoved Yuri away. The heavy blush told a very different story. Maybe the hentai was right…

“Next time, m-maybe you should treat Anon’s cock with some respect.” Yuri shouldered in, trailing dainty kisses up the shaft. She looked up at Anon with a desperate need, her hands trailing up and down his hips.

Natsuki pursed her lips. She scurried behind Yuri. “How’s _this_ for respect?”

With surprising strength, she tore Yuri’s shirt open. Buttons flew across the room as Yuri shrieked. Her enormous breasts spilt forth, barely contained in a plain purple bra, somehow even bigger than Anon expected. He gaped, hypnotised by the jiggling cleavage as she squirmed in Natsuki’s grasp. A quick tug and they fell loose from the cups, small hands digging into pillow-soft skin.

“Natsuki! Stop, th-they’re really- Hah!” Yuri mewled as Natsuki tweaked her nipples.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Is it too much for you?” She sneered. “Come on, Anon! It’s only fair she gets the same treatment.”

Anon hesitated, his hand twitching. Yuri fell forward against his cock, smearing saliva across her cheek. He grabbed her head, fully intending to push her back and scold Natsuki for being so aggressive. But Yuri looked up at him, and Anon knew damn well just how much she wanted it to. Curling around a handful of purple hair, he pulled her upright and batted his cock against her lips.

“You want this, huh? You want to suck on it?” Anon asked.

Yuri broke eye-contact. She put her hands on his thighs and nodded, letting her lips part. All the invitation he needed. Anon pulled her forward and shoved his cock into her waiting mouth. She gagged for a moment, eyes wide, but she didn’t resist as he slammed her down again. And again. Over and over, bobbing her head along his shaft, revelling in the ticklish pleasure of her lips and tongue. She closed her eyes, letting out a muffled squeal as Natsuki nipped her neck.

“You like that?” Natsuki sneered, “You like being used? Not so fun when it’s _your_ face getting fucked, huh?”

Yuri trembled and squirmed as she let out a muffled moan.

“Wh-!” Natsuki’s eyes widened in shock. “You actually like it?!”

Purring, Yuri opened her eyes and flashed Anon the single naughtiest look he’d ever seen. Less ‘bedroom’ eyes, and more ‘pound me into the sheets.’ Anon looked at Natsuki, who shared the same mix of shock and arousal as him.

She gulped. “Well? What’re you waiting for?”

Anon exhaled slowly and tightened his grip on Yuri’s hair. The erotic look vanished for a sec, her eyes flicking down to his waist and back up, replaced with a begging. Pleading. Well, how could Anon say no? With what he hoped was a suitably domineering smirk, he shoved himself down her throat. A moment of resistance, a single muffled cry, and something broke; in one thrust, Yuri’s lips sank down to his hilt.

“Holy-!” Anon gasped. He gave himself a second to enjoy the tightness around him; the way she squeezed with every swallow, the way ever moan vibrated along his shaft. Hot and wet and tighter than anything he’d felt before! Something primal kicked in, and he slammed her down again. Slow at first, but quickly picking up speed. Soon he didn’t even bother moving her head, he just stood tall and fucked her throat, filling the room with gags and gulps and her low, submissive moans.

Yuri’s thighs ground together, her whole body shaking. Tears budded in her eyes. But never once did she smack his thigh or try to pull back. She just let him pound away at her like a good little slut. She grabbed Natsuki’s hand and brought it to her neck with a plaintive whimper.

“I-I can feel it in her throat,” Natsuki’s breath turned ragged. Her hand crept down Yuri’s body, slipping past the pleated skirt. “Oh my god, she’s so wet…”

Anon barely heard her. All he could focus on was the mounting pressure at his base and the incredible sensations along his cock. Yuri’s hands slipped around the back, softly squeezing his arse, urging him to go faster. Harder. His rhythm faltered. Everything screamed in his head. Just one more thrust. Just a little more! Just…!

He pulled Yuri’s head back, giving one last jerk of his hips as his orgasm ripped through him. He let out a long, low groan, hissing and panting with each pulse that ran down his cock. Yuri gasped as spurts of cum splattered across her face, and again when Natsuki shoved her way into the line of fire. Anon jerked himself, addicted to the rush, eyes rolling back as the two of them crowded closer.

By the time the white haze faded from his mind, Anon was left with the sight of his new girlfriends drenched in his jizz. Tongues out, small pools on each, though most of the cum dripped and oozed in ropes down their faces. Yuri had the worst of it, though he’d given Natsuki a good glaze. Or an icing, he thought with a small chuckle. 

His humour was replaced with awe as they both swallowed.

“I, uh…” Anon panted. “Good girl. Girls.”

Yuri’s whole demeanour changed; the erotic confidence dropped as she curled up against herself, her tear-stained and sticky cheeks turned a flustered pink. “G-good girl?”

“Ew… it’s sticky,” Natsuki grumbled, wiping her cheek off with her hand.

“I don’t think it’s so bad. It’s… very warm.”

“I never said it was bad!” She pouted. “But who cares! I want to know how you did that; I could barely take half of him!”

Yuri tapped her fingers uncomfortably. “I have a few toys I practise with.”

“Practise? How often do you practise?”

She blushed, hiding her face behind thoroughly messy hair. Natsuki went redder.

“You two were incredible,” Anon said, at last, shaking the haze from his head. His school shirt clung to his sweaty body. His trousers lay bunched around his ankles. Picking himself up, Anon ruffled the girls’ hair, their shy reactions tugging at his heartstrings.

“W-wait, it’s not over, is it?” Yuri said quickly, her thighs grinding together.

“There’s no way you can just leave me- I mean, us, like this!” Natsuki added.

“No, no!” Anon raised his hands. “I just, uh…”

He gestured to his deflating cock. An idea struck, setting his heart back to ‘nervous thumping.’ “Tell you what; you’ve gotten to see mine, so it’s only fair I see yours, right?”

“You want me to...?” Natsuki fiddled with her top button, all her indignation melting away. 

Yuri covered her bare chest with a small whine, staring down at the ground. But before Anon could rescind his stupid offer, she stood up. With a slight shudder and a deep breath, Yuri let her school jacket and shirt slip off her shoulders. Anon’s jaw dropped as her hands slipped around to undo her bra, the enormous purple cups floating to the floor and leaving her whole top half exposed. Soft; that was the word that came straight to mind. Not just her enormous tits, propped on her forearm as she nervously stroked a bicep, but also the way her skin looked. Smooth, tempting, as though the lightest touch would sink into it like marshmallow fluff. Thin shoulders into a tiny waist capped with faint love-handles, flowing down to wide, flared hips.

Shaking herself out of her gawking, Natsuki stood up too, furiously tearing off her jacket. The white shirt didn’t cling to her at all, but as she pulled it off, Anon was treated to her own set of curves. Subtler, but no less enticing. She flushed the same shade as her cute pink bra, hurriedly pulling it off to let her own palm-filling breasts fly free. Perky and tipped with tiny brown nipples, jutting dramatically off Natsuki’s slim torso as she pushed it forward. Anon swore he could see the faint hint of ribs under her flawless skin. With a huff, she shoved her skirt down, standing in just socks and panties, nervously squeezing her slender legs together.

“I, uh, wow,” Anon said, his brain turned to mush.

“What?” Natsuki asked accusingly.

“Nothing! Well, no, actually a lot of things,” He looked her up and down. Without the baggy uniform, Anon could see how small her waist was; how thin and shockingly elegant her legs became, and how stark every line of her body became. Lines that begged him to run a finger or a tongue along them, just to watch her squirm in his hands.

Clothes rustled beside them, and they both turned to find Yuri standing timidly in her plain purple panties. The plushness of her body continued down her long, shapely legs. Even in yellowish, artificial light, she looked like an antique marble statue, gracefully hidden behind long tresses of purple hair.

“How do I look?” She asked quietly.

Natsuki turned away and mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I said you _are_ gorgeous!” She snapped. Natsuki folded her arms over her chest. And glanced down at said chest, her lip curling into a frown.

Yuri played with her hair for a second, staring down at the ground. “You’re very pretty too, Natsuki.”

“Ugh, you don’t have to pretend.”

“But I’m not! I know I made fun of you before, but I don’t think your size does matter. You’re not small, just… delicate. Petite and pretty. A-and you don’t have to deal with all the back problems I do.”

“You’re both beautiful,” Anon said, “Yuri’s right, Natsuki; you’re perfect the way you are. Good things come in small packages, you know? I’ve said before that some guys like their girls small, and, well…”

“Wait, you’re one of those guys?” Natsuki blinked.

“Well, I like all kinds of girls.”

“That’s just an excuse,” She huffed and turned around with her hip cocked.

Anon let out a low whistle, eyes landing on her pert behind. Good things definitely came in small packages, though that wasn’t all that small.

“Hey, what’re you…?” Natsuki looked over her shoulder. She squeaked and turned back around, glaring at him.

Anon couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re way too cute when you pout like that.”

“Don’t call me cute!”

“There’s nothing wrong with being small and sweet,” He teased, looming over her a little and dragging a finger over her collarbone. Another dumb idea hit him, and he smiled. “It just makes it a little easier to do this…!”

With that, he reached down and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her into the air with a grunt. Natsuki squeaked, flailing as he hefted against him, tumbling forwards and just barely catching herself on his shoulders. Anon slipped his hands under her arse, mostly for support, but also for the cheeky little squeeze. Pulling back, Natsuki glared at him, though it didn’t last long; when she realised how close his face was to hers, all the anger tumbled into an apparent panic.

“Anon! Put me down!”

“Okay, that’s definitely cute,” Anon said.

“I’m serious! Put me down or else I’ll- eep!” She squeaked as Anon ground his cock against her inner thigh. “I-is that…?”

“I liked the show,” He said, “Are you okay like this? We can always change or stop if you want.”

Natsuki glanced down at the floor. She wrapped her legs around Anon’s waist and pressed her forehead against his. Her grip on his shoulders tightened. “Just take it slow, okay?”

He kissed her cheek. He gently ground his cock along her panties, his breath catching as he brushed over the damp patch. Fuck, how much had she enjoyed Yuri’s harsh treatment? Anon pecked across her collar and neck, his smile growing as she shivered, dragging his tongue across the peaks and valleys. He carefully pulled her panties aside and pressed his tip against her waiting slit. A quick glance – a silent question – and he waited for her nod before he lowered her onto his cock.

Natsuki tensed around him, burying her head into his shoulder. A low gasp turned to a moan as he worked himself into her. Inch after inch slowly sunk into her warm, wet hole, his hips jerking as she tightened against him. Soft walls sucked him deeper. Her legs pulled him further in, her body begging him for more, all while she shivered and squeaked and panted in his ear. The first clumsy thrust set them both gasping. Eventually Anon found his rhythm: hips jerking upwards as he pulled her down, his hands groping and squeezing her per rump with every thrust. Natsuki’s nails dug into his back as she trembled. Her palm-sized tits bounced as best they could, the little brown nipples pressed into Anon’s chest.

She moaned his name, and it spurred him on. The sound of their bodies crashing together filled the room. He pushed deeper, filling up her tight pussy, pounding her in mid-air as she clung to him. Rolling waves of pleasure rushed through Anon’s cock, building into a bubbling need at his base. 

Natsuki’s sharp cries and squeezes kept him going, but he couldn’t ignore the growing ache in his back and thighs. Anon glanced over to Yuri leaning against the wall, her hand buried in her panties as she watched them both enraptured.

“Yuri,” He panted, “Lie on the table.”

She blinked herself out of her trance. “I’m sorry?”

“Now!” Anon growled.

Yuri’s breath caught, and she nodded eagerly. Natsuki whined as Anon pulled his cock out of her – his own body groaning just as loud. He waddled over to the sturdy coffee table where Yuri lay on her back, and gingerly put Natsuki down. A smirk crossed his face as he turned her around and pushed her onto Yuri, the difference in height putting her head just at level with Yuri’s chest.

“H-hey!” Natsuki cried, glaring back at him, “Do I really have to look at her the whole ti- Mmph!”

She flailed as Yuri shoved her head into the waiting softness. Smothered against Yuri’s bust, Natsuki squirmed and grumbled, pushing back against Yuri’s grip. Slowly, her resistance faded, and she melted into the warm embrace.

Pushing aside a twinge of jealousy, Anon ran his hands down Natsuki’s slender frame. Yuri’s thick thighs curled around her, holding Natsuki in place as he lined his cock up with her glistening cunt. Tempting as it was to give Yuri a little attention, he had a job to finish first. He gave Natsuki’s pert arse a little smack – grinning at her embarrassed yelp – and slammed himself back inside her. A shudder ran down Natsuki’s spine, a single strangled groan escaping as Anon slid in to the hilt.

He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her arms back, using them like handlebars as he fucked her from behind. Her little body rocked back and forth across Yuri’s jiggling curves. The table beneath them scraped and squeaked across the wooden floor. The cosy living room filled with the smack of his hips crashing against her. With her quick breaths and desperate squeals. With Anon’s low growling and Yuri’s slow, ragged breaths as she watched her friend get pounded atop her.

Yuri ran her hands through Natsuki’s hair and stared, hypnotised, down at her mewling friend. Was that envy? Anticipation? Or maybe something else. Anon didn’t want to assume anything – especially with how obsessed they both were with him – but that look in Yuri’s eyes was almost loving. He tightened his grip on Natsuki and gave her a good, hard thrust, making her scream and throw back her head. There; Yuri’s eyes lit up, her breath catching.

“What’re you – hah! – l-looking at?” Natsuki managed through all the gasps.

“You’re just making a lot of adorable faces,” Yuri giggled, “Mm… and noises.”

“D-don’t call me- Ah!”

Yuri dragged a finger along Natsuki’s cheek, before cupping it and kissing her right on the lips. A deep, passionate kiss, like the one she’d given Anon. One that made Natsuki shiver and tense around Anon’s cock, her hot, wet cunt squeezing him tight. Yuri pushed herself up, curling around Natsuki’s trembling body, and another delightful shudder wracked the poor petite girl. Anon growled and doubled his efforts, pounding at her greedy little cunt as she writhed between them both. The pressure built at Anon’s base, screaming in the back of his mind, demanding he move faster. Fuck harder! Make Natsuki scream as loud as she could!

Natsuki broke out of the kiss and threw her head back with a squeal. She clamped around his cock as orgasmic tremors ripped through her. As her cunt tried its best to wring Anon dry. It didn’t take much of that to break him; with one last, hard thrust, Anon roared and came inside her. Pulses ripped up his cock as he pumped her quivering body full of hot cum. As his mind snapped out with a white flash. As the exhaustion rushed up over him, his body half-collapsing onto the pair of naked girls. 

A hand ran through his hair and pulled him down, Yuri’s full lips pressing on his with ravenous hunger. He kissed her back, slowly breaking apart as he slid out of Natsuki, his cum oozing out soon after. Anon licked his lips and wiped his sweat-soaked brow as his thought pulled themselves back together.

“Have fun?” He jokingly asked.

Natsuki mumbled, her face buried in Yuri’s boobs. The two of them carefully picked her up and deposited her on the couch, where she promptly unfurled into a mess of sweaty skin and short breaths. Anon dropped down on the other end, letting his head loll back as the creeping exhaustion settled itself in his limbs. Natsuki looked so oddly peaceful, despite the red face and quivering aftershocks. There was a sight he could get used to.

A warm weight settled on his lap. Anon looked up, his breath catching as Yuri kissed his lips, his cheeks, his neck. Her hands settled on his shoulders as her body ground against his lap. Fuck, there was another sight he’d be happy to see every day.

“Yuri, I’m a little tired,” He murmured, as much as it pained him to say it.

She shushed him. “I know. Just sit back and let me take care of everything.”

Anon ran his hands up her sides as she rolled her hips. She cradled his face and kissed him deeply, guiding his hands up to her chest. God, the sheer weight of them on his palms… the warmth, the soft skin that begged to be kneaded. He ran a thumb over her nipple, and she shivered. Anon kissed down her body and took the broad brown nub into his mouth, smiling as Yuri moaned and wriggled atop him. She pushed him away and looked down at him, a reminder that _she_ was supposed to be in charge. But how could he resist?

Turning around so that her back was to him, Yuri pushed her plump arse against him. Anon’s hands found their way back up to her chest, and she ground harder on his cock. She raised herself up, angling his tip against her cunt. He gripped her tighter as she trembled in anticipation. Yuri took a deep breath and sank onto his cock. Letting out the most carnal sound Anon ever heard, Yuri took him all the way to his hilt, her greedy cunt swallowing every inch. Hot and wet and tight in a way distinct from Natsuki’s, but no less heavenly. She shuddered atop him, her hips wriggling as Anon kissed up her neck, and finally found the drive to bounce.

Anon grabbed her waist to hold her up, but it was Yuri who set the pace; only a few slow moments before her whole body slammed up and down along his cock. Her plump arse crashed on his lap while her tits jiggled freely, barely contained by Anon’s hands as he kneaded them. Yuri groaned and purred with every jerk of Anon’s hips.

“Yes!” She cried, her eyes rolling back. “Fuck me, fuck me! Anon, please!”

Anon grit his teeth as she rode his poor, sensitive cock. It wasn’t painful – more intense – but still enough to make every inch towards orgasm feel sharp. He adjusted his grip and tried to keep her pace slower, but all she wanted was to ride him hard and fast. Gone was the shy wallflower: this Yuri wanted nothing more than to fuck his brains out.

Something moved in the corner of his eye, and next he knew, a pair of small hands pushed his legs apart. Peering past Yuri, Anon found a ruffled and sweaty Natsuki kneeling between his thighs, staring up at the purple-haired succubus with a mix of envy and awe. She caught his eye and grinned.

“W-what?” Yuri managed.

Natsuki buried her face into Yuri’s crotch, and the curvier girl squealed. Grabbing onto Natsuki’s head, Yuri shuddered, her rhythm going wild. Anon groaned with her; the occasional flicker of a tongue brushed over his cock, but he could guess most of the attention was on lucky Yuri’s clit. He held Yuri in place and rammed his hips upwards, taking her as he wanted. Sure, his limbs hurt, but the growing pressure and the sublime feeling of her quivering around his cock pushed him onward. Closer and closer, just a few more thrusts…

“N-Natsuki…!” Yuri whimpered.

Yuri snatched short, desperate breaths. Her body froze as her legs squeezed his lap. A soft whine slowly escaped. Closer to the edge than Anon, surely. She collapsed forward, her fingers curling around pastel pink locks, and screamed.

Spasms wracked Yuri’s body as she came, her whole body clenching around him as she pushed Natsuki’s face into her cunt. As she tensed and twitched while Anon mercilessly fucked her. A strangled cry, a violent shudder, another squeak of pleasure… She fell back against Anon’s chest, her hand grabbing the back of his head as he kept pounding her limp frame. Her tongue lolled out her mouth as he pushed himself closer, fucking and fucking, and fucking, until finally, he exploded. One last, hard thrust inside her, pumping her full of cum with every pulse that ripped up his cock. 

The white haze settled through his whole body as he collapsed, his arms wrapped around Yuri as they panted together. She slowly slid off him, whimpering as his cock fell out, and slumped beside him. The couch creaked as Natsuki crawled on the other side, draping a protective arm over Anon’s torso.

The three of them stared at the ceiling for what felt like an hour. Anon’s body practically gave up; every muscle hung like a smouldering lead weight, every inch of skin soaked in sweat, every breath ragged and dry. And yet he’d never been more satisfied than in that afterglow. The girls curled up against him and rested their heads on his torso, their short breaths tickling him softly.

“So,” Anon said, “does this mean you two are going to get along from here on out?”

Natsuki smacked his chest. “Not funny!”

“What? If this is going to work, you’re going to have to at least try! Besides, it looked like the two of you had a fair few ‘bonding moments’ back then.”

She angrily pouted, her cheeks reddening. “That was just spur of the moment stuff, it didn’t mean anything!”

“It didn’t?” Yuri asked, sitting up.

“No! Why would I want to bond with you? At all.” She looked away pointedly.

“Natsuki...” Yuri sighed, “I’m sorry for how I’ve spoken to you in the Literature Club. It wasn’t fair, and a lot of it was because I just… I wanted to help you write better poems. And show you all the things you might never have read before! But I got so caught up on everything that I forgot to take who you were into account.”

Natsuki silently stared at Anon’s chest.

“I’ve always liked how sweet you are. How much you care about the club and us, even if you don’t think you can let us see it. And I just want you to know that I-” Yuri fiddled with her hair. “I care about you too. I think I have for a while now. And I want you to know that… that you don’t have to pretend anymore. About anything at all.”

Natsuki’s hands wrung into tiny, nervous fists, before everything about her relaxed. “Fine. I… I’ve always thought you were really pretty. And smart, and kind, and... And if I have to share Anon with anyone, I’m glad it’s with you.”

Yuri smiled and planted a kiss on Natsuki’s forehead. As she pulled away, Natsuki grabbed her hand, hesitating for a moment, before pulling Yuri back and crushing their lips together. A soft moan escaped before they drifted apart, a thin strand of saliva hanging between their tongues.

“I’m glad I get to share him with you,” Yuri said.

Natsuki spluttered, burying her face in Anon’s shoulder. Yuri giggled and settled on the other side, her hand trailing up and down his stomach. Exhausted, Anon just lay back and revelled in the warmth seeping into his aching limbs. Listened to the trio of heartbeats slowing to the same pace. He closed his eyes and sighed, slipping his hands around his girlfriends’ waists. God, that was going to take a lot of getting used to. Would he ever? How long could this even last?

Fuck it, who cared? Anything past tonight would be a miracle anyway.


End file.
